Online Dating
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: Courtney, at the insistence of her friend Bridgette, gives online dating a go after finishing high school. She's not exactly excited about it, and doesn't expect anything from it. Could she be proven wrong? Scourtney AU.


**Hey guys, back with another fic! This is part of a Summer Secret Santa exchange on the Total Drama Writers' Forum. I got PikaScootaloo, and she wanted a Scourtney fic. I hope you enjoy it, PikaScootaloo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.**

* * *

Being fresh out of high school, Courtney decided it was time to think about her future. Well, what that means to Courtney is going to college and getting a career, but to her friend Bridgette, that means getting herself out into the dating world.

"Come on Bridgette, I can think about this after college!" Courtney protested, standing next to her friend, who was on the computer in their shared apartment. Bridgette looked up at Courtney.

"Courtney, this'll be good for you. Who knows, you may even find someone you really like!" Bridgette told her, getting onto an online dating site. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll play along. But I'm telling you, I won't like any of them." Courtney sighed, telling Bridgette info to fill in her profile.

* * *

A week later, Courtney had her first match-up. His name was Cody, and he was a geeky type. Courtney groaned.

"Are they serious!? He looks so boring! I think this website is broken if they think he's my type." Courtney exclaimed, looking at his profile. Bridgette giggled at her friend.

"Come on Court, give him a chance. You never know." Bridgette encouraged her. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Why am I even doing this?" Courtney groaned, sending Cody a message.

* * *

The next Friday night, the date was set. Cody took her out to the local mall. They were dressed semi-formally, because Courtney declined going formal to the mall. For Courtney, this meant wearing a blouse and skirt, and Cody a collared T-shirt and jeans. Courtney literally gagged when she saw how hideous his sneakers were. At least she'd decided to wear her wedges, which she liked.

"Hey, you wanna go eat?" Cody asked her, holding her hand because he'd asked nicely.

"Sure, Cody. Let's go." Courtney agreed, and the two entered the food court. "The food court? You don't want to find a nice café or somewhere less noisy?"

"I always eat at the food court. C'mon, I'll pay for you." Cody urged, pulling her to a local McDonalds. Courtney rolled her eyes.

They had a nice meal. In Cody's eyes, anyway. Courtney disliked how he sniffed constantly, or how he sometimes chewed with his mouth open, but she especially disliked it when he talked with his mouth full, bits of food flying at her.

After they ate, Cody wanted to go somewhere else, and seeing his excitement, Courtney hoped she would like it. When she found out they were going to a computer store, however, Courtney drew the line. She yanked her hand out of Cody's.

"No." Courtney stated. She promptly walked off, not listening to Cody's calls for her to come back. As she was exiting the mall, she ran into a dark-skinned girl with a long purple braid.

"Hello! Have you seen anyone called Cody inside? I heard he has a date and I wanted to check on him." The girl asked.

"Computer store." Courtney responded. The girl hugged her.

"Thank you so much! I need to tell that home wrecker that he's taken!" She exclaimed before running inside.

"Weirdo." Courtney said, whirling her finger around her head. She walked home, since Cody picked her up.

* * *

"Disaster. He actually wanted to go to a computer store!" Courtney finished describing her date to Bridgette. Bridgette shook her head in amusement.

"Sounds terrible. I'm sure the next one will be better." Bridgette consoled her. Courtney sighed.

"I sure hope so." Courtney responded. Just then, Bridgette's email dinged. Bridgette went over, Courtney following. When Bridgette opened it, she smiled.

"Your next date, Courtney!" Bridgette told her. Courtney rolled her eyes. Bridgette clicked onto the guy's profile. "Let's see, his name's Geoff… Ooh, he's cute."

"He looks better than Cody, at any rate." Courtney commented, looking over Bridgette's shoulder.

"Oh, he's online now! You should talk to him. You know, get to know him a little better before you go on the date." Bridgette said, getting out of her chair to let Courtney sit. Courtney sighed and sat down.

"Fine, I'll do it." Courtney said. She sent Geoff a message of greeting.

* * *

Over the next few days, Courtney and Geoff talked. Courtney found Geoff to be very energetic, and a real party animal. Geoff seemed to be impressed by Courtney's high school achievements. When she got home one day, she heard her computer ding. She logged on and saw it was from Geoff. Maybe it would be the date? She'd asked him to think of one for the upcoming weekend.

_Hey, got the date idea, dudette. Wanna hear?_ Courtney rolled her eyes. She had told him multiple times not to call her 'dudette', but he insisted.

_Fire away. _Courtney responded. It was only a minute before Geoff responded.

_I'm having a sick party this weekend. It would be great if you came. Bring a friend!_ Geoff also included his address so Courtney could find it.

Courtney clicked out of the site. She was not going to a party.

* * *

"He wanted to invite me to a party he's hosting. No thanks." Courtney told Bridgette.

"Aww, why not? He seemed nice and a party sounds fun." Bridgette frowned.

"Why don't you go instead, since you're so enthusiastic about it?" Courtney retorted. Bridgette narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe I will." Bridgette replied, going onto Geoff's profile and finding his address.

"Hey, I didn't say you could open the messages! I was going to give it to you." Courtney protested too late. The computer dinged.

"Looks like another date, Court!" Bridgette exclaimed, clicking on the notification. "Hmm, this guy's name is Cameron." Courtney came over and looked.

"He looks like he's twelve." Courtney stated. Bridgette sighed.

"Courtney, you have to go on another date soon. This is the third guy, and you've only been on one date!" Bridgette told her. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Alright, how about I go on a date with the next one, no matter what he looks like?" Courtney suggested. Bridgette nodded excitedly.

"Great! I'm sure you'll like the next one. These first few were just bad, they'll filter through and choose someone that better matches you, I'm sure." Bridgette predicted. "Now help me find an outfit for this party!"

* * *

"See you later, Court!" Bridgette yelled as she walked out the front door, ready to go to Geoff's party. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"I don't see what she likes about him. Oh well, not my problem." Courtney mused, heading over to her room to read a book. As she went through their living room, however, she heard the computer ding.

"Great, here he is, the next boy… Can't believe I made such a stupid compromise with Bridgette." Courtney lamented, walking over to the computer. She clicked onto the website. "His name's Scott… He lives on a farm with his grandfather, and he's a ginger? Great…" Courtney sighed. However, Courtney still sent him a message. She wasn't one to back out of a promise.

* * *

Courtney entered the small restaurant, in a navy blue dress Bridgette picked out for her. The heels that she wore, however, were her own choice. They were a simple black pair with a small heel. She asked the woman at the front if Scott was here, and she was led to him.

"Have a nice night, ma'am." The woman said before walking back. As Courtney came over, Scott stood up. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and a dark red tie.

"Hello. You must be Courtney. It's nice to meet you." Scott greeted, pulling out Courtney's chair for her. Courtney sat down, impressed, and Scott pushed her chair in.

"Thank you very much, Scott." Courtney said as Scott sat in his own seat. His cheeks tinged red at her words.

"Uh, no problem." Scott replied nervously. They were silent for a minute. Courtney could see Scott was nervous, so she tried to ease him into talking.

"I like the restaurant you've chosen. It looks nice." Courtney commented, looking around. Startled slightly at being addressed, Scott looked around.

"Yeah, I come here sometimes with my family for special occasions, so I thought it might be a good place for a first date." Scott explained.

"Is there anything you'd recommend?" Courtney asked. Scott nodded.

"Yeah, they have great pork here, so any of the pork dishes are really nice." Scott replied. "Oh, and for drinks, the red wine is a good choice." Courtney smiled, seeing that her date was relaxing. A waiter came over, and they placed their orders. Courtney was still unsure, so she got the same as Scott, pork chops with a salad side. When their food came, they started to eat.

"Wow, this is really good! You were right." Courtney commented after having some of the pork. Scott, who was in the middle of a bite, looked like he was about to talk, but then hesitated, finished what was in his mouth, then spoke.

"Yeah, it's my favourite dish here." Scott replied. "I'm glad you like it." Courtney was impressed that Scott didn't just open his mouth and speak. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I'll just have water, thank you." Courtney told him. Scott called a waiter and ordered a jug of water for their table.

"You look very pretty." Scott commented as the waiter walked off. Courtney, not expecting the off-hand comment, blushed.

"Thank you. You're quite handsome yourself." Courtney replied, flustered. "You don't look like the type to wear a suit, though. I think you said you lived on a farm?" Scott scratched the back of his head.

"Nah, I don't usually, but I didn't want to look scruffy, you know? It would be dumb to wear what I normally do to a restaurant like this, anyway." Scott explained.

"That's true." Courtney said. The waiter came back with their water, and Scott poured them both a glass. Courtney took a sip from hers. "So what do you normally do?"

"I help around the farm. My pappy's not as mobile as he believes himself to be, so I take on most of the morning chores." Scott told her. "How about you? Your profile doesn't give too much away."

"Yeah, my friend actually pushed me into this, so I didn't want to give too much away." Courtney explained. "I'm looking into college when it starts up. I hope to be a lawyer one day."

"Sounds difficult." Scott commented.

"Yes, it is." Courtney responded, and the two finished their dishes without further comment. Courtney had time to reflect on the date. Scott seemed too good to be true. She didn't want to doubt him, because it's been a good date so far, but she can't believe that he could really be like he's portraying himself.

"Do you want dessert?" Scott asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Um, I'm good. How about you?" Courtney replied.

"That's okay. I didn't feel like dessert anyway." Scott replied, though Courtney noticed he looked a little upset. Scott called a waiter and asked for the bill. It got brought over. Scott's eyes widened once he saw the price. He reached into his wallet. "Darn it!"

"Hmm? What is it?" Courtney asked, though she suspected what was wrong.

"I don't seem to have enough to pay the bill… I'm so sorry. Can we split it?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind." Courtney replied, though she would have preferred not to.

"I can pay for most of it; I'm only a little short." Scott told her, and Courtney handed him the amount he needed. "Sorry again. You must think I'm stupid for not knowing the prices." The two went over and Scott paid the bill.

"Seriously, it's okay. I enjoyed the date." Courtney reassured him as they left the restaurant. They walked over to the car park. "Which one's yours?"

"Uh, that one." Scott said sheepishly, pointing out an old, beat-up pickup truck. "We can't afford a nice car, but we don't see the need for one, either."

"I see." Courtney replied. "Well, it was a nice night. Bye." Courtney walked over to her car, leaving Scott standing there. He ran over.

"Wait!" Courtney turned around once hearing him. "Do you think we could go out again? I really enjoyed our date."

"Um, sure. Give me your number and I'll call you some time." Courtney responded. Scott found a scrap of paper and pen, and wrote his number down, then handed it off to Courtney.

"I look forward to your call, Courtney." Scott smiled, walking back. Courtney hesitated while getting into her car.

"Hey, Scott?" Courtney called, causing Scott to turn back. "Maybe we could go somewhere you're more used to next time?" Scott smiled upon the prospect of another date.

"Yeah, definitely." Scott yelled back, hopping into his pickup. Courtney smiled before entering her own car.

* * *

Courtney entered her apartment and was immediately grabbed by Bridgette. She was dragged to the living room and forced into their armchair. Bridgette stood in front of her.

"How was it?!" Bridgette asked. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"He seemed nice enough. He didn't seem to be completely comfortable, though." Courtney told the surfer.

"Didn't he? In what way?" Bridgette asked.

"He didn't really fit into a restaurant setting. Maybe a country or beach setting would fit better." Courtney explained.

"Oh, so he's not a city type? But nice enough? Is that what you're saying?" Bridgette verified.

"No, definitely country. But I can't really analyse his behaviour. He could have just been making a good impression." Courtney told Bridgette.

"Do you think you'll ever go out with him again?" Bridgette asked, looking hopeful. Courtney took out the scrap of paper and looked at it. She gave a small smile.

"I think I just might." Courtney answered.

* * *

**That's the end! I hope it wasn't too bad. I didn't find it so bad to write. I'm not the hugest fan of Scourtney, you see. Oh well. Review and tell me what you thought.**

**I really hope you like it, PikaScootaloo! I tried my best. :)**

**-Green**


End file.
